Aishiteru
by asahi yuy
Summary: Heero is still the cold soldier, but will he finally come to term with his feelings for Relena? I know kind of a faded topic, but it isn't that corny. So please read and review! onegai! Enjoy! Ja ne!


Ai Shiteru  
  
This is Asahi Yuy. Another Heero and Relena fanfic. Cool, huh? Well, this takes place after the (and is based on) the  
Episode Zero manga. Which means the charcter personalities are different from the TV personalities. The G boys are  
twenty and so is Relena. Remember Gundam Wing and Co. does not belong to me, so no sueing me. Poor me, no  
money. On with the story! I am a teller of many tales. Tales of Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, Outlaw Star,  
and much much more! So come and follow me into my garden of magic and land of enchantments, where your  
imagination rules all.   
  
(part of the epilogue in the novel excerpt, Episode Zero)  
  
She pulled herself up against the fence and called to those down below. "Heero!"  
  
Her voice penetrated past the cheerful music of the ceremony. Four boys and Heero, the  
last in line, turned around and looked up. Relena took the letter and ripped it in half.  
  
"Next time deliver it in person!" she shouted.  
  
Heero smiled and spoke something softly. "Wait for me." She was sure that was what he  
had mouthed.  
  
Duo waved. Trowa nodded. Quatre laughed. Wufei bowed. And the five entered the  
shuttle without looking back.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you, Heero. I'll believe in you....no matter how long..."  
  
Two years later.....  
Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain walked down the long halls of the Sanc kingdom  
palace. Her shoulder length hair was left loose and she wore a white dress suit, with a  
knee length white skirt(duh! 'dress' being the keyword) She wore white low heels to  
match and in her right arm she carried a folder. She yawned and walked to a small table  
in the middle of the hall. An old fashioned phone sat on the small black table. She placed  
the folder aside and picked up the reciever.   
"Hello? Yes, this is she" Relena smiled at the sound of the familiar voice. "Hello,  
Miss Relena. How are you?" Quatre asked. "I'm fine Quatre. And you?" Relena said.  
"Everything's good. Well, seeing as how you're so busy, i'll make this brief. I am  
throwing a ball for the diplomats of the colonies and Earth,so of course, it would be an  
honor if you could attend" Quatre said. "And what is the occasion?" Relena asked. "Well,  
it has been two years since the last battle. The Mars project has gone well and it's my  
sister's birthday. I thought i'd kill three birds with one stone" Quatre explained. "Well  
Quatre, it would be an honor to attend. I will see you shortly" Relena said. "Good bye  
Miss Relena" "Good bye Quatre. Take care" with that said Relena hung up and walked to  
her room.   
"I better start packing" she sighed. She walked to her closet and pulled out a  
suitcase. She took out dresses, pants, shirts...all the necesities and placed them in the suit  
case. She looked at her clock. It was three PM. "I'd better get going then. The party's  
tomorrow. I should get there early" She grabbed her suitcase and walked out.  
  
In the limosine...  
"So where to Miss Relena?" Pagan asked. "The airport. I have to catch a shuttle to  
Colony L3" she said. "Oh, Master Quatre informed you of the celebration?" he asked.  
"Yes" Relena answered. "Do becareful Miss Relena. There are still many dangers" Pagan  
said. "I know" Relena sighed. Believe me, I know  
Shuttle...  
Relena boarded the shuttle and took a seat in the last row. There were few people  
on the shuttle, which was a good thing for her. She looked out the window and smiled as  
she left Earth. It would be good to see the Gundam pilots and old friends again. Heero,  
will I see you? she thought. BANG!   
A gun shot echoed through the shuttle. Relena's head shot up and she looked to a  
elder, 40 maybe, white male in a black trench coat. The few woman on board were crying  
and people were on the floor. "Everyone! Shut up!!" he shouted. One woman cried louder  
and he aimed his gun at her. "Don't you even dare" Relena's angry voice demanded as  
she stood up.   
Seven Hours later...Winner mansion...  
Quatre, The Gundam pilots and other friends sat in the living room talking and  
watching the television. "Aww! Come on! Lets play agame of charades or something"  
Duo whined. "Oh, be quiet Duo! We are having a lovely conversation" Hilde said. Heero  
only stared out into space and so did Wufei. They laughed and joked. But a certain voice  
made them hush.  
TV......  
"WE DISRUPT YOUR USUAL BROADCAST FOR A CURRENT EVENT,"  
The anchor woman's voice said, "RIGHT NOW AS WE SPEAK, A SHUTTLE, WHICH  
WAS ON IT'S WAY TO COLONY L3 HAS BEEN TAKEN HOSTAGE. INNOCENT  
PEOPLE ARE ABOARD THIS SHUTTLE, WHICH IS PRESENTLY JUST ORBITING  
THE COLONY. AMONG THESE HOSTAGES IS, VICE FOREIGN MINISTER  
RELENA DORLAIN PEACECRAFT." Everyone was left in silence. Heero only stared at  
the screen .No his mind said. "Oh, no" Hilde held her hand up to her mouth. "WE HAVE  
AND WILL BE PLAYING FOOTAGE OF THE EVENT AT THE DEMAND OF THE  
CULPRATE." The sceneray changed to the inside of the shuttle. "WE WILL BEGIN  
NOW" Her voice said.   
BANG! They watched as a man took out a gun and shot at the ceiling. People  
screamed. "Shut up!" they heard the man shout. They could hear a woman crying and he  
pointed his gun at her. "Don't you even dare" they heard a familiar voice demand. In front  
of the camera, they saw Relena stand up.   
"What is she doing?" Duo asked. "Shh!" Noin demanded silence.   
The man turned to look at the person. They saw Relena's hard stare and  
determination. "Ahh, so little princess Peacecraft is here. How lovely. I'll kill two birds  
with one stone" he aimed his gun at her. Minutes passed.  
Inside, everyone was grateful he hadn't shot at her. But, then to their horror  
Relena walked out from the aisle and stood a few feet in front of him. She stood proud  
and defiantly.  
"Relena?! What in the hell are you doing?!" Duo yelled. "WHat is she thinking?"  
Sally said. "She is brave, but stupid" Wufei added. Heero continued to stare, but no  
emotion mirrored on his face. No his mind repeated.   
"If you wish to kill me, do it now" Relena said, with no fear in her voice.   
"!!!!!!!" Everyone's face turned to stares of horror, even Heero's, a little.  
"Ah, so we have a hero on board" the man siad. "I am no hero. But I don't like to  
waste time. You are obviously here to kill me. So do it" Relena said. "Oh yeah!" There  
was a click, a crack of fire, a small accumilation of smoke around the barrel of the  
gun,and all Relena did was stand there.  
"No!" Noin yelled. "Relena!" Hilde exclaimed. Almost everyone cried their own  
word. Heero's eye widened.   
The moment passed so slowly, it was torture. The bullet penetrated Relena's  
jacket and into her chest. She let out a small cry of pain and shut her eyes. She fell  
backward, her hair flowing in front. Screams were heard from the people and then there  
was a loud thump, as Relena's body made contact with the floor.Her hair covered the tear  
that fell from her eye.Just as blood could be seen on a dove's injured wing, blood  
penetrated through Relena's shirt and stained the white material.  
"Relena!" Quatre yelled. "No way!" Duo got up. "This can't be!" Hilde yelled.  
"We have to get somone up there!" Sally ran out. "We all have to do something" Wufei  
left and everyone else followed. Except Heero. He sat and stared at the Tv. He looked at  
Relena's limp body and stained with blood. He got up. His fists clenched together, so  
hard his knuckles turned white, his muscles popped up, and his face glared. His teeth  
bared and he growled. His growl became louder, louder, and louder until........  
"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!" his angered voice screamed.   
The scream echoed throughout the mansion. Where ever they were. Everyone  
turned around, there eyes wide with surprise. "Heero" Quatre said. "Geez, Heero man.  
I'm sorry" Duo's head bowed.  
Heero walked down the halls. He wore a white shirt, black jacket and pants. His  
head was slightly bowed, but his eyes were focused infront of him. If people were in  
front of him and stayed in his way, he would go through them as if they were feathers,  
and they were pushed away. Wufei and Duo saw him pass by. Duo was about to walk  
after him, but Wufei held him back. "What is it Wu man?" Duo asked. "I wouldn't if I  
were you. He isn't in the mood for company, most likely he'll kill you if you in any way  
try to stop him or surprise him. What has been done, is a great injustice. He will make  
them pay" Wufei said.  
Quatre, Noin and Trowa quickly got out of Heero's way. They saw the  
emotionless, evil glint in his eyes, and they didn't want to face his wrath. "Shouldn't we  
stop him? I mean, it's too dangerous" Noin said. "I don't think so" Quatre said. "He  
would hurt anybody that gets in his way, we know Heero, he might even hurt us. In that  
state of mind, no one should stand in his way" Trowa warned.  
Shuttle....  
"So now do you see?" the man talked to the camera. "See what happens when  
people go against our wishes. Her beliefs in pacifism were stupid and inferior. Now she  
knows that there will never be peace" Then he saw someone standing in frotn of him. A  
young man, angered. "H...Hey! How'd...how'd you get here?!" the man stuttered. The  
young man only stared. Then the man smirked and said "hey I know you. Zero 1 pilot  
Heero Yuy." "...." The man turned to look at Relena. "Here to avenge her highnesses  
death?" he asked. No answer. Then in flash of lightning. Heero had his hand in the man's  
gut. All the air was knocked out. Next, punch to the face, kicking the gun out of his hand,  
another punch to his stomach, a side kick to his side, and a spinning heel kick to the face.  
The man fell back and quickly reached for his gun. Once again Heero knocked it out of  
his grasp. Heero grabbed him by the collar, punched him and dropped him. The man  
crawled on the floor and looked for any available object. Then, he saw a steel suitcase. He  
reached for it. He waited until he could feel Heero near him. He turned his body around  
and hit Heero in the stomach. Heero stumbled backward. The man quickly got up and hit  
Heero twice on the head. Heero slammed against a wall and fell to his knees. The man  
prepared for the final blow. CRACK! The man dropped the suitcase and fell foward  
unconcious. Heero looked up to see his,um, 'savior.'   
His eyes widened as he saw Relena holding the gun in her hand. The gun fell from  
her hand and to the floor. The blood had trailed down to her skirt and her skin had paled.  
Her knees collapsed and she fell. Heero jumped forward and caught her in his arms. She  
coughed and a droplet of blood trailed from the side of her mouth. Heero looked at her.  
"No" he held her body to his.   
  
Wait for me  
  
He had said to her.The words repeated themselves. "Hold on Relena" he said.  
"Heero"her weak voice said. "Ssshhh. Don't talk, save your strength"he said. "N..no.  
This....I must say"she said. Her eyes opened slowly, but she could barely see him. "Denial  
is a last resort to blocking out reality. I'm dieing Heero and...*cough*...and nothing we  
d..do can change that" "No.Relena, you'll be fine. I..." "No. Heero this is the end of the  
road and my stop. I will be h..here" she lefted her hand and placed it over his heart.  
"Relena"his voice had become a little bit emotional. "My heart will beat with yours. My  
soul will fly beside you...f...for all eterni...." Her eyes closed and her head lolled back.Her  
breathing slowed and....  
"Heero!" he heard Sally say. Everyone surrounded him. He had no idea what they  
were saying. He raised his head and stared at nothing. Sally and more doctors checked  
Relena. Sally's eyes became sad , but doctor's carefully took Relena out of Heero's arms.  
He stayed on his knees, his arms on his laps still in the position as if he were still holding  
Relena, and his eyes, his eyes stared at nothing. They were void of emotion. Duo, Quatre,  
Wufei, and Trowa stayed behind. They didn't say anything or move. They didn't dare.  
A few hours later......  
Heero walked down the streets of the colony. Relena's condition had reached the  
public and people were either staring at the moniters in the plaza or watching their TV at  
home. He still had a emotionless face, but his eyes were sad. My heart will beat with  
yours. My soul will fly beside you. For all eternity. She'd promised to stay by him, even  
in death. And he couldn't stay by her in life. He felt ashamed, not worthy of living, and  
now all he wanted to do was die. "Amazing, a long time ago I wouldn't have cared if she  
died, or if I had been the one that did it, but now......I don't understand what happened to  
me" he said to himself.  
He walked into the park. Who he saw at a bench, nearly gave him a heart attack. It  
was Relena! He continued to walk over to her. He did the best to control his emotions.  
"Relena?!" Heero said. She looked up and smiled. "Hello. Were you speaking to me?"  
she asked. "What do you mean Relena?" Heero asked. "Oh, my goodness! You must have  
me confused with someone else. My name's Achika" the Relena twin said. "But..."  
"Sorry" she said. "That...that's fine. It's...just that you...look like someone I know" Heero  
said. "Oh well, i'm waiting for my husband.You're welcome to wait here with me, and  
look for your friend" she smiled. Heero sat down beside her. "Mind if I ask you  
something?" Heero asked. Achika turned to him and said "no, not all." "D..do you love  
your husband?" he asked. "Oh, yes. Very much" she answered. "But, how do you know  
you want to be with him forever?" he asked. "That's easy. I've known him for a long  
time. Ever since we first met, i've loved him. At first he didn't like me, but I think that  
after all the um, adventures per say, he just started to feel what I felt. After what we've  
been through, it's only right that I be with him" she explained. "Oh" he replied. Achika  
looked to her watch. "Oh! He always does this. I'm always waiting and he never shows  
up. One of these days, i'm not going be here waiting for him. Maybe then he'll come. But  
as always i'll be waiting" she said. Heero stood up and said "well, I had better go. Good  
bye." He began to walk away. "Heero" he heard her say. He stopped and turned to look at  
her. She was standing and staring lovingly at him. "I'm still waiting" then, she  
disappeared.  
A month later........  
Ah yes, this is the summary up til now. Relena Peacecraft survived the gun shot  
wound and stayed in the hospital for a few weeks. Then, after she was fully recovered she  
was let go. Now she was preparing to leave L3.  
Relena opened her door and entered the hotel room. Her suitcase was all ready  
made and she was ready to go. She turned on the lights and walked over to her desk. She  
picked up some files. Then, she looked near the corner. There was a letter addressed to  
her. She opened it and a something fell out. She looked to floor and picked the item up. It  
was a thin gold ring, with a white diamond on top. (for all you who are kinda slow. no  
offense. it's an engagement ring) She quickly opened the letter and began to read it.   
  
Relena,  
I promised to protect you. I failed. And for what its worth I'm sorry. I don't think I  
have the right to be with you, but I want to be forgiven. There's a ring witht his letter. If  
you're smart, you know what i'm trying to say. Whether you wear it or not, will be my   
answer. Good bye.  
Heero  
  
Relena's eyes watered and she smiled. She put down the letter and placed the ring  
on her finger. "Oh, Heero" she breathed. She grabbed her suitcase and left.  
Shuttle.....  
A butler took her suitcase and looked around. Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa  
were waving on the other side. They had come to say good bye. Then, someone bumped  
into her. "Sorry" he said. "That's fine" Relena answered and began to walk up the stairs.  
Then she stopped as she realized who it was. She turned around and yelled "Heero!"  
Heero took off his cap and looked at Relena. He looked so charming. He was wearing  
almost something similiar to thier old school uniform. Relena held up her hand and  
showed him the ring on her finger. "This is my answer Heero Yuy" she said loud enough  
for him to hear. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes. Are you?" she asked. He smirked  
slightly and answered "that's a stupid question. I'm the one that asked remember?"   
Heero smiled and held out his arms to her. She ran down the stairs and into his arms.  
"You forgive me then?"he asked. "Yes" Relena answered.  
From far away, the Gundam pilots were smiling at the scene. "Way to go Heero!"  
Duo yelled. "It's about time too" Trowa said. "Well, now the question is, how long before  
the wedding" Quatre smiled. "Good point" Trowa sighed. "i truly tip my cap to Heero. He  
has a strong and beautiful woman" Wufei said. "Yeah," Duo agreed, "You got a good  
one! You lucky dog!!"   
Heero looked into Relena's eyes. "I'm not the best in the world," Heero said, "in  
fact. I don't think I deserve you." "After what we've been through, it's only right that we  
be together" she smiled. "Thank you Relena" Heero said. "Oh, Heero" she said. Heero  
tilted his head, neared his lips to hers, and received his very first kiss. "We'll be together  
forever" "No Relena, for much, much longer"  
"Ai shiteru Relena" 


End file.
